mothwingfandomcom-20200214-history
MoonClan
MoonClan Members Roleplay Here: MoonClan/Roleplay MoonClan is a Clan that is filled with night-dwellers. The Clan's members are most active at night, they are swift, elegant, and brave. They admire the stars that shine in the dark skies, and take huge consideration of Silverpelt. MoonClan cats are depicted as nocturnal and mysterious cats. Ripplez.jpg|Ripplestar, leader of MoonClan Robinwing (1).jpg|Redclaw, deputy of MoonClan Download (14).jpg|Bluekit/Bluefur images (2).jpg|Bramblekit/heart Redcloud.jpg|Redcloud Fleckpaw.jpg|Fleckpaw images (7).jpg|Froststrike images (8).jpg|Ottercreek Screenshot_2015-03-04-20-25-15.png|Darkfeather Stormkit.jpg|Stormkit Iriskit.jpeg|Iriskit Talonkit.jpg|Talonkit Members Leader: Ripplestar - Dark grey ash-colored tom with darker stripes and white chest, and tail tip. With astounding blue eyes and long thick tail. '' '''Deputy:' Redclaw - Sleek ginger and white tom with green eyes. Medicine cat: 'Stormfeather - ''Description to be added. '''Warriors: Stonefur - Large grey tom with vivid blue eyes, white paws and broad shoulders. Lynxfall - Grey speckled she-cat with black spots, big paws and yellow wide eyes. '' Silentstep - Description to be added.'' Redcloud - slender ruddy ticked tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Shadestorm -a huge black tom with white paws and several scars on him. He has bright green eyes and ragged fur. Froststrike - a massive black and white patched tom with bright leaf green eyes, white paws and white stripes. He has a nick in one ear and shiny white frosty fur. Darkfeather- a dark gray she cat with piercing amber eyes. She has a white marble pattern with two black stripes on the outer edges of her eyes like a tabby. Apprentices: Swallowpaw - Brown she-cat with black undercoat and green eyes with a long tail. Fleckpaw - black grizzled tabby tom with blue-green eyes. Kits: Bramblekit - dark brown tabby kit with light yellow eyes and a white chest, Kit Squad member. ''(Dusk) Bluekit - a beautiful grey-blue she-kit with round, yellow eyes. Iriskit - a gorgeous, slender ginger-brown tabby she-cat with black patches and hazel-green eyes, Kit Squad member. (Whiskers) Talonkit - handsome dark brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes, leader of the Kit Squad. (Whiskers) Stormkit - small dark blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes, Kit Squad member. (Whiskers) Silverkit - silver tabby and white she-kit, Kit Squad member. (Dusk) Moonkit - Tom, description unknown, Kit Squad member. (Flame) Blazekit - orange tabby shecat with bright green eyes, Kit Squad member. (Stormver) Longkit - pale golden-brown tom with long ears, tail, and legs. Kit Squad member. (Stormver) Treekit - dark brown tom with glowing blue eyes, Kit Squad member. (Stormver) '''Queens;' Silverwing - light silver she-cat with beautiful ice blue eyes, white paws and patterns on her body. Mate; Stonefur Flashfire - Description to be added. Elders None. 'Camp' MoonClan cats made their home in the low lands. Their camp is the shore of a large lake in which the moon reflects upon. Warrior Den - '''The warrior den is where the warriors of MoonClan and the deputy reside. It is a cave by the shore of the lake, with nests made of moss for each cat aligned with feathers. The warriors have a beautiful view when it was Sundown. '''Nursery - '''The nursery is where queens and kits reside. It is a cave that is connected to the Medicine Den, with reeds growing over the entrance for protection and pebbles for kits to play with. '''Apprentice Den - '''The apprentice den is where apprentices make their nests. It is slightly smaller than the warrior den, but larger than the leader's den. Outside of the den is a shore clearing where apprentices often train with their mentors. '''Elder's Den - '''The Elder's Den is a large, cave with grass growing over it, and soft feathers aligned in the nests. Nearby it is the fresh-kill pile. '''Medicine Cat Den - '''The medicine cat den is where the medicine cat resides. It is a large rock with a crack in it, covered in moss, vines, and brambles. Inside, there are small, hollow logs used for holding and sorting herbs. '''Leader Den - '''The Leader Den is where the leader and his/her mate live. It is a large, warm cave, with tendrils, vines, and reeds growing over it. Above it, there is a big slate rock connected to it which is used as the MoonStone. '''Current Season: Beginning NewLeaf Category:Clans Category:Cat Clans Category:Recreated Clans